deismfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknowability Of Divine Content
=Unknowability of Divine Content = Can't know the true nature of A-Ideal! -Unless you know the full content of A-Infinity, you cannot know the nature of the A-Ideal. For there will always be the chance that something out there can utterly change the substance of the A-Ideal. -Is Potential and Actualization really all there is? Or are they two more segments of the greater substance that is the A-Ideal's nature? -Do we even know what Potential is? Is it not possible that Potential relies on something else, or is itself a part of something bigger? Even if Potential has all within it, that doesn't exclude other things from having all within themselves either! >Even if A-Ideal does actualize from potential, there could still be something that changes the finale nature of A-Ideal without adding parts! There has to be something like this or there is something that doesn't exist! Notes: -How can you prove that Actualization and Potential aren't designed to be held back by a higher 'system' of which they are just one part. After all, Potential itself must include an infinite number of variations of itself, distinct and yet able to be infinite sufficient in their own right. Else there is something that doesn't exist! -How do you know there isn't something that, when added, can change the final nature of A-Ideal? -The definition of Actualization is to bring forth from Potential, but that contains no gaurantee that it is the substance of the A-ideal. What's more, there's no way to prove that there aren't other such paradigms or 'systems' which can produce the A-ideal in the realm of theoretics as well. >If there isn't a way to produce the A-ideal without drawing forth from Potential, than there is something that doesn't exist! -If Creator/Actualization were the totality of A-Ideal and not a mere segment of It, than it wouldn't have an opposite! -Debunking Actualization really means striking at Potential. How do we know that Potential isn't one among many other things which contains a 'copy' of all things? Maybe there are other distinct things similar to Potential? Maybe they have their own version of Actualization or whatnot? -There's not guarantee that segments of the A-Ideal's nature cannot somehow produce the entirety of A-Ideal by themselves. So Actualization being able to produce the A-Ideal may not actually prove that It is the entirety of the A-Ideal's substance! Isn't Actualization of A-Ideal in Potential All-Sufficient?: -The idea that the Actualization of the A-Ideal in Potential would be all sufficient is still not truly evidence. For there must be other things within Potential that can replace Potential and would have their own versions of potential A-Ideals who would be infinite actualization upon actually being Actualized. Anotherwords, the Actualization of A-Ideal in potential does not exclude the existence of similar things. -How do you know the A-Ideal doesn't Actualize other things besides Potential or things equitable to Potential anyway? -There must be other infinitely-sufficient variations of A-ideal in potential even within potential (otherwise, there is something that doesn't exist). If any of them were Actualized, they would be infinitely sufficient as well. Yet, they must be distinct from A-Ideal in Potential. Therefore, which of them is the 'true' nature of the A-Ideal? We Don't Even Really Know What Actualization & Potential Are?: -We don't know for certain that there aren't better things than they are?! You can't know! -Maybe there is something that is Actualization and Potential combined or better somehow? -Maybe there are 'hidden processes' to Actualization and Potential, and yet there is a better process that does all that they do but better!? -How do you know there isn't a better process than Actualization that is forever one-step ahead and is also all things unto itself? Actualization & Potential Could Both Be Sub-Sets: -Just because Actualization and Potential can produce the A-ideal does not mean there aren't other distinct things which can do the same (otherwise, there is something that doesn't exist!) >These other things which can 'produce' the A-Ideal would be on equal footing with Actualization and Potential! -You cannot know for certain that Act. and Potential are both mere sub-sets of higher 'things' which ultimately lead to the true substance of the A-Ideal. *It must be possible to produce the A-Ideal without Actualization or Potential or else there is something that doesn't exist! No Guarantee Of Appearance: -There is no way something can appear to be one thing without being another. There must always be a way for something to look like one thing and yet actually be something completely distinct. Ingredient X: -There is also no guarantee that, if A-Ideal actualizes itself from Potential, that the final product is nothing but Actualization. -To Actualize, the A-Ideal might have to become something distinctly different, and It could potentially do this without *somehow* being parts. Remember, all things are possible. -So at the end of the day, there is still no guarantee of Actualization being the nature of A-Ideal. Category:Infinity Theology